The Rise of Uzushiogakure
by FCI. Arcana-paisen
Summary: Naruto terusir dari Konoha karena dirinya melukai Sasuke dalam pertarungan mereka berdua. Apa impiannya akan berakhir disini? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau dia tidak bisa menjadi Hokage maka dia akan menjadi Uzukage yang akan melampaui para Kage di Elemental Nation dan Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sahabatnya itu sampai impiannya terwujud
1. Chapter 1: Banishment and Reunion

Name: The Rise of Uzushiogakure

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Chapter 1: Banishment and Reunion

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Ucap Tsunade yang terlihat sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih "Karena telah melukai Sasuke Uchiha dalam misi-mu untuk membawa dia kembali ke **_Konoha_**. Kami memutuskan untuk mengasingkanmu dari **_Konoha_** dan kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kakimu selamanya di **_Konoha _**selama pengusiranmu berlaku di **_Konoha_**."

Naruto terlihat terkejut dan ingin membalas perkataan Tsunade. Tapi satu gebrakan meja membuat Naruto lebih terkejut saat tahu yang melakukan itu adalah Sasuke yang kelihatan marah atas apa yang didengar-nya.

"Jangan bercanda **_Godaime_**!!! Aku masih bisa terima kalau aku yang kau dan desa **_Konoha _**asingkan. Tapi kenapa malah Naruto yang di asingkan? Apa salah Naruto, huh? Dia cuma melakukan perintah darimu untuk membawaku kembali ke **_Konoha_**."

"Si rubah iblis itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran Uchiha-sama, **_Hokage_**-sama. Cepat usir dia sebelum Uchiha-sama terpengaruh lebih banyak oleh dia, **_Hokage_**-sama."

Sasuke terlihat menggertakkan giginya karena hal itu dan membatin 'Aku tahu Naruto mempunyai kekuatan monster rubah di tubuhnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan chakra-nya dengan **_Sharingan _**milikku. Tapi Naruto bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat kehilangan kontrol setelah aku menghujamkan **_Chidori _**ke perutnya. Kenapa mereka selalu membenci Naruto? Kenapa, **_Kami_**-sama. Apa sebuta itu mereka tidak bisa membedakan gulungan dan isinya.'

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi **_Sharingan _**tiga tomoe dan membuat banyak civilian bergidik ngeri karena hal itu tapi dia kemudian merasakan tepukan kecil di pundaknya.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke."

"Naruto..."

"Aku hargai atas apa yang kau lakukan ini. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Lukamu itu sama parahnya denganku. Jadi jangan habiskan energimu untuk membelaku, Sasuke. Gunakan energi di tubuhmu itu untuk beristirahat, jadi kau bisa cepat sembuh dan beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi."

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Tsunade dan berkata "Jadi kapan aku harus mulai pergi dari sini, **_Hokage_**-sama?"

Tsunade terlihat sedih saat Naruto tidak memanggilnya sebagai baa-chan tapi kemudian dia bersikap professional dan berkata "Besok pagi. Saat pagi tiba, kau harus sudah pergi dari sini atau kau akan dibunuh di tempat."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Balas Naruto dan kemudian saat dia memegang kenop pintu, dia pun menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan berkata "Maaf baa-chan. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa mengambil topi itu darimu."

Dan perkataan Naruto pun akhirnya membuat pertahanan Tsunade runtuh dan air mata pun mulai mengalir jatuh dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan." Desis Sasuke saat melihat Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan sedih. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya benar-benar marah atas apa yang terjadi saat ini "Kau membuang ninja yang setia pada desa yang selalu memandang rendah dirinya dan menghina-nya demi aku yang akan mengkhianati desa dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru."

"Tapi Sasuke-sama, itu adalah ulah dari **_Curse Seal _**yang dimiliki Orochimaru."

"Kalian semua memang bodoh. Aku pergi karena keinginanku sendiri bukan karena **_Curse Seal _**Orochimaru. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendamku pada Itachi. Kalau tidak ada Naruto, mungkin aku akan menjadi tumbal Orochimaru dan dia akan hidup lebih lama lagi." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula **_Jounin _**Anko Mitarashi juga mempunyai **_Curse Seal _**sama sepertiku dan apa kalian pernah melihat dia terpengaruh karena efek samping **_Curse Seal _**Orochimaru?"

Melihat mereka semua terdiam, Sasuke pun mendengus dan berkata "Kalian semua bodoh. Kalian sebegitu bencinya pada Naruto hanya karena dia merupakan **_Jinchuuriki_** **_Kyuubi _**dan itu membuat kalian buta atas jasa-jasanya pada kalian selama ini. Tanpa Naruto, **_Konoha _**pasti sudah hancur karena **_Ichibi _**yang dimiliki Gaara."

"Tapi bukannya anda yang mengalahkan **_Jinchuuriki Ichibi_**, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut dan kemudian mata dia pun tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan ibunya saat ini "Dan siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Hn, apa itu kau Sakura?"

"Tapi si baka itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Gaara. Tidak sepertimu Sasuke-kun."

"Jaga mulutmu, Haruno. Tanpa dia kau hanya tinggal nama saja saat itu." Desis Sasuke yang menatap tajam Sakura. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa menyukai gadis tidak tahu diri ini. Dia dan Naruto berlatih dan terus berlatih sampai mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari saat pertama kali mereka lulus akademi dan hasilnya dia bisa menguasai **_Sharingan_**-nya dan berhasil mempelajari **_Chidori _**yang diajarkan Kakashi dan Naruto berhasil menguasai teknik **_Rasengan _**yang Kakashi bilang merupakan teknik orisinal milik **_Yondaime_** **_Hokage_**, Minato Namikaze "Kau membuatku muak, Haruno. Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk mendekatiku dan apa hasilnya? Aku dan Naruto menjadi lebih kuat dan melaju lebih jauh di depan tapi apa yang kau punya? Chakra kontrol-mu memang bagus tapi sebagai **_Shinobi_**, itu saja tidak cukup. Untuk apa chakra kontrol yang bagus tapi kau tidak punya kekuatan dan skill untuk membuatmu bertahan hidup? Kau itu **_Shinobi_**, sialan!!! Jadi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku, Naruto atau Kakashi untuk menyelamatkanmu setiap waktu. Kami bukan baby sitter-mu Haruno. Kau itu **_Shinobi_**, act like one."

"Sasuke, kau terlalu kasar pada Sakura. Ingat dia itu rekan satu tim-mu."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu sampah." Balas Sasuke yang menatap tajam mata Kakashi "Kau bilang orang yang mengabaikan misinya adalah sampah tapi yang mengabaikan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau menghakimi Naruto hanya karena dia menggunakan **_Rasengan _**untuk melawanku. Aku melawan Naruto menggunakan **_Chidori_**, teknik berbahaya yang kau bilang bisa membunuh seseorang. Apa kau pikir Naruto akan diam saja dan menerima **_Chidori _**milikku tanpa perlawanan?"

"Sasuke..."

"Aku sudah muak dengan kalian semua. Aku tidak percaya dari semua penduduk desa hanya **_Sandaime_**,**_Godaime_**, Shizune-san Iruka, kedua penjual ramen, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, dan Gai saja yang masih peduli pada Naruto. Aku sudah selesai dengan **_Konoha_**."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke Uchiha? Apa kau akan pergi ke Orochimaru lagi?" Tanya mantan rekan **_Sandaime _**yang duduk di kursi roda dan sebagian wajahnya dan juga kedua kaki dan tangannya ditutupi oleh perban.

"Nah, aku akan ikut dengan Naruto pergi dari desa terkutuk ini. Kalau ada yang mencoba macam-macam pada kami... Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada Itachi dan lalu tidak akan ada lagi seorang Uchiha terakhir di **_Konoha_**." Balas Sasuke membuat para **_Civilian Council_**, para **_Elder _**dan Danzo terkejut bukan main. Setelah itu, dia menatap Tsunade dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, **_Godaime_**."

Setelah kepergian Sasuke. Tsunade pun mengusir semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat dan dia serta Shizune menangisi kejadian yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Tsunade..."

"Sialan kau Jiraiya!!!" Teriak Tsunade yang langsung membenturkan tubuh Jiraiya ke tembok "Beraninya kau mengkhianati dia seperti itu? Mengkhianati putra muridmu dan istrinya?"

Tsunade marah pada Jiraiya karena dia lah yang membuat Naruto terusir dari **_Konoha_**. Saat vote untuk pengusiran Naruto, hasilnya seimbang berkat Sasuke yang memilih untuk mempertahankan Naruto. Tapi saat Jiraiya datang, harapan Tsunade dan Sasuke serta seluruh warga **_Konoha _**yang tidak ingin melihat Naruto diusir pupus saat dia berpihak pada orang-orang yang berencana mengusir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Jiraiya? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Naruto?"

"Karena desa ini tidak berhak atas Naruto, Tsunade."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau perlu aku jelaskan satu-satu sampai kau paham, Tsunade." Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada dingin, membuat Tsunade dan Shizune meneguk ludahnya ngeri atas ekspresi Jiraiya "Desa ini tidak akan pernah mengganggap Naruto. Walaupun dia menjadi **_Hokage _**sekalipun, mereka akan tetap mengganggapnya sebagai inkarnasi **_Kyuubi_**. Bahkan setelah dia menyelamatkan desa **_Konoha _**dari **_Ichibi_**, mereka masih memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Tim-nya sendiri memperlakukannya seperti sampah meskipun aku lihat barusan Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik pada Naruto. Sakura selalu menjadikan Naruto samsak berjalannya sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku saat Dan masih hidup Tsunade. Dan Kakashi... Dia seenaknya marah padaku hanya karena aku mengajarkan **_Rasengan _**pada Naruto. Tapi apa yang dia ajarkan pada Naruto? Tidak ada Tsunade. Kalau aku tidak ajarkan **_Rasengan _**pada Naruto, si bocah Uchiha itu bisa membunuh Naruto dengan **_Chidori _**miliknya yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi juga mengajari bocah Haruno itu untuk membatalkan efek **_Genjutsu _**tapi apa dia juga mengajarkannya pada Naruto? Jawabannya juga tidak. Dia itu sensei Naruto, Tsunade. Tapi masa dia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto terkena **_Gogyo Fuin _**oleh Orochimaru saat ujian kedua mereka saat **_Chunnin Exam_**?"

"Lalu kau akan berbuat apa setelah ini?"

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman. Aman dari **_Akatsuki_**, aman dari caci maki dan kekejaman warga **_Konoha _**yang membencinya. Dan juga tempat itu akan memberikan apa yang tidak bisa **_Konoha _**berikan pada Naruto."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Kebahagiaan."

"Kau ingin membawa Naruto ke mana kalau aku boleh tahu, Jiraiya."

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat yang bangkit setelah dulu dihancurkan oleh gabungan 3 desa besar."

Tsunade terlihat terkejut akan perkataan Jiraiya itu dan dia pun berkata "Jangan bilang tempat yang kau maksud--"

"Ya. Aku akan membawanya ke **_Uzushiogakure_**."

Berpindah kepada Naruto... Saat ini dia sedang berada di makam Hiruzen Sarutobi, **_Sandaime Hokage _**dari **_Konohagakure no Sato_**. Sosok yang dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri. Sebelum ini dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan mereka sungguh kecewa atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Shikamaru marah pada dirinya sendiri karena kelemahannya sebagai pemimpin dari tim yang mereka buat untuk membawa pulang Sasuke membuat semua anggota tim-nya terluka dengan luka Chouji, Neji, dan Naruto yang terlihat paling parah dan Naruto terusir dari desa. Ino meskipun marah pada Naruto karena telah melukai Sasuke tapi dia lebih kecewa pada Sasuke saat melihat luka-luka yang dialami Naruto. Lee kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya yang tertahan oleh Kimimaro, dia tidak bisa menolong Naruto melawan Sasuke. Kiba yang masih belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit karena kekurangan banyak darah saat melawan Sakon juga minta maaf pada Naruto karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Naruto.

"Maaf jiji. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu untuk menjadi seorang **_Hokage_** yang diakui oleh semua warga desa."

"Jadi kau disini Naruto."

Melihat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto pun berkata "Kau mau apa kesini Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja." Balas Sasuke yang juga mulai berdoa untuk Hiruzen, sama seperti Naruto "Aku minta maaf Naruto. Karena aku, kau--"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, Sasuke. Aku tahu mereka akan melakukan ini cepat atau lambat. Terlebih aku sudah tidak dilindungi jiji lagi."

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Mungkin ke **_Nami _**atau ke **_Suna_**. Aku akan pergi ke manapun kakiku ini membawaku."

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Naruto terlihat terkejut saat mendengar itu dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku, Sasuke?"

"Karena aku ingin membalas budimu yang berhasil menghentikanku sebelum aku benar-benar akan dikorbankan oleh Orochimaru di masa mendatang." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga aku tidak ingin meninggalkan saudaraku sendirian di luar sana."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum untuk pertama kali setelah pengumuman dirinya diusir oleh **_Konoha_** 'Arigatou, Sasuke...'

"Kau bisa berbuat baik juga ternyata Uchiha. Aku salah menilaimu."

"K-KAU!!!"

Naruto menahan pergerakan Sasuke saat melihat ternyata Sasuke akan menyerang Jiraiya. Sasuke yang ditahan itu pun berkata "Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Biar aku hajar wajahnya itu."

"Hentikan ini, Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan ero-sennin?"

"Karena dia yang telah membuatmu terusir dari **_Konoha_**, Naruto." Balas Sasuke dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main "Aku, **_Godaime_** dan beberapa **_Shinobi Council _**telah melakukan apapun yang kami bisa untuk memenangkan vote itu dan hasilnya kami seri dengan vote dari para **_Elder _**dan **_Civilian Council_**. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dia malah mendukung pengusiranmu Naruto."

Naruto kemudian melihat Jiraiya dan berkata "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, ero-sennin? Apa salahku padamu!!!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Naruto."

"Huh..."

"Waktu demi waktu yang aku habiskan bersamamu, aku telah melihat semuanya Naruto. Cacian demi cacian, tatapan kebencian yang diarahkan padamu. Aku sudah melihat semuanya Naruto." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apapun yang kau lakukan... Mereka tidak akan menerimamu Naruto, walaupun kau menjadi seorang **_Hokage _**sekalipun. Karena itulah aku bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk mengeluarkanmu dari **_Konoha _**dan membawamu ke tempat kau bisa menjalani hidup barumu dengan tenang. Tempat dimana kau seharusnya tinggal 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa tinggal disini, ero-sennin?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia Naruto. Aku dan sensei berencana mengatakannya padamu setelah kau menjadi seorang **_Jounin_**, tapi sepertinya melihat situasinya aku akan mengatakan padamu sekarang." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "**_Yondaime Hokage_**, Minato Namikaze... Sosok yang telah menyegel **_Kyuubi _**ke dalam tubuhmu adalah ayah kandungmu sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Jiraiya. Sebelum Naruto bertanya pada Jiraiya dengan nada marah karena apa yang didengarnya, Jiraiya langsung memotong perkataannya "Jangan karena hal ini, kau membenci ayahmu Naruto. Minato melakukan ini karena dia yakin kau bisa menguasai kekuatan chakra **_Kyuubi_**, Naruto. Dia dan ibumu, Kushina Uzumaki meninggal karena tertusuk cakar **_Kyuubi _**demi melindungimu. Saat itu kau tidak sendiri Naruto. Ibumu melahirkan anak kembar, anak kembar yang tertua adalah kau dan yang satu lagi adalah adik perempuanmu yang bernama Asia."

"Tapi dimana adikku? Kenapa dia tidak ada di **_Konoha_**, ero-sennin?"

"Sebelum itu aku akan tanya pada temanmu yang satu ini. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang **_Uzushiogakure_**, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Yang aku tahu itu adalah desa yang terletak di **_Uzu no Kuni_**. Tanah yang terletak di sebuah pulau di lepas pantai **_Hi no Kuni_**." Balas Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan ini? Bukannya desa itu telah hancur beberapa tahun silam oleh gabungan 3 desa besar."

"Saat kelahiran Naruto, **_Uzushiogakure _**telah terbentuk kembali oleh klan Gremory, Bael, Uzumaki dan Namikaze." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Arashi Namikaze, yang merupakan kakak dari Minato mendengar berita tentang kematian Minato dan Kushina dan bergegas kemari untuk membawa Naruto dan adiknya yang bernama Asia untuk dia rawat di **_Uzushiogakure_**. Tapi Arashi hanya bisa membawa Asia saja karena para **_Elder _**tidak mau memberikan Naruto karena Naruto adalah asset mereka. Mereka tidak akan mungkin memberikan seorang **_J_****_inchuuriki _**mereka pada orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah keluarga dari Naruto sendiri."

"Jadi kau ingin membawaku ke tempat bernama **_Uzushiogakure_** itu kan, ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang menahan amarahnya pada para **_Elder _**yang telah memisahkan dirinya dari adiknya dan keluarganya serta membuat hidupnya di **_Konoha _**layaknya sebuah neraka. Melihat anggukan kepala Jiraiya, Naruto pun berkata "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Ayo kita pergi, ero-sennin, Sasuke."

"Hn..."

"Baiklah gaki..."

Saat mereka akan meninggalkan makam Hiruzen, mereka pun ditahan oleh beberapa shinobi bertopeng. Jiraiya yang melihat itu langsung menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku harap kau menyerahkan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha pada kami, Jiraiya-sama. Atau kami akan menggunakan kekerasan pada kalian."

"Naruto, kau pergi dengan Sasuke ke luar **_Konoha_**. Ada yang harus aku lakukan disini." Ucap Jiraiya. Naruto terlihat protes tapi Jiraiya malah menyeringai dan berkata "Tenang saja, aku akan menyusul kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Jiraiya dan ada salah satu shinobi bertopeng itu yang pergi mengejar mereka berdua tapi Jiraiya menghalanginya dan berkata "Musuh kalian adalah aku, **_R_****_oot_**."

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh, begitukah?" Tanya Jiraiya yang menghilang dengan **_Sunshin _**dan dia muncul dan langsung mengambil pedang salah satu shinobi **_A_****_nbu Root_** dan menebas lehernya dengan pedang itu. Beberapa **_Ninja Root _**itu terlihat panik dan Jiraiya pun berkata "Jangan panik seperti itu, aku baru saja mulai. Kalau kalian sudah panik sekarang, maka kalian bisa kehilangan fokus dan beberapa bagian tubuhmu bisa terpotong dengan mudah olehku. Sigh, maaf sensei. Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus menumpahkan darah di makammu."

Di luar gerbang **_Konoha_**, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang ditemani oleh Kotetsu dan Izumi terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan Jiraiya.

"Aku khawatir pada ero-sennin, Sasuke."

Melihat ke khawatiran Naruto, Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan melanjutkan "Jangan khawatir, Naruto. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia itu seorang **_Sennin_ **sama seperti **_Godaime_**."

"Sasuke-san benar Naruto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jiraiya-sama merupakan shinobi yang tangguh. Dia tidak mungkin dikalahkan begitu saja." Ucap Kotetsu dan Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tenang.

"Tapi aku agak aneh. Menurut deskripsi yang diberikan Naruto dan Sasuke-san, aku yakin sekali orang yang berhadapan dengan Jiraiya adalah seorang **_Anbu_**. Tapi kenapa **_Anbu _**mencoba mendapatkan Naruto dan Sasuke-san. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Tsunade-sama memerintahkan **_Anbu _**untuk menangkap mereka berdua."

"Mereka bukan **_Anbu _**yang mengikuti perintah Tsunade." Balas Jiraiya yang muncul dengan **_Sunshin_**, menjawab pertanyaan Izumo. Di tubuh Jiraiya tidak terlihat luka apapun tapi di baju-nya terdapat banyak bercak darah "Mereka adalah **_Anbu Root_**. **_Anbu _**dibawah perintah Danzo."

"Tapi aku pikir dalam masa kepemimpinan **_Sandaime _**kembali setelah kematian **_Yondaime_**, **_Sandaime_**-sama telah membubarkan **_Root_**."

"**_Root _**tidak dibubarkan oleh Danzo tapi mereka melakukan pergerakan di bawah tanah sekarang." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, kita akan lanjutkan perjalan. Tujuan berikutnya **_Uzushiogakure_**."

Saat Naruto, Sasuke dan Jiraiya melanjutkan perjalan mereka, Jiraiya menyeringai dan langsung membuat segel pelepasan dan berkata "**_Kai_**!!!"

**_Boooooommmm_**

Terdengar sebuah ledakan dari dalam **_Konoha_** yang terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke "Apa yang kau lakukan, ero-sennin?"

"Oh... Aku cuma memberikan sebuah pelajaran kepada Danzo, Naruto. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Sedangkan di dalam **_Konoha_**, Danzo yang markas **_Root_** miliknya hancur terlihat murka pada Jiraiya dan berkata "Sialan kau, Jiraiya!!!"

Perjalanan Naruto, Jiraiya dan Sasuke tergolong lancar mengingat mereka tidak menemukan musuh yang berat seperti **_Nukenin _**atau anggota **_Akatsuki_** seperti Itachi dan Kisame. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang **_Uzushiogakure_** yang terlihat dikawal ketat oleh penjaga keamanan di desa **_Uzushiogakure_**. Kemudian muncul pria yang mempunyai paras hampir sama dengan Minato Namikaze, **_Yondaime Hokage_** dan dia menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kau telat Jiraiya..."

Melihat pria itu menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Jiraiya pun berkata "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Arashi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu di **_Konoha_**."

Pria bernama Arashi itu menggangguk apalagi saat melihat bercak-bercak darah di baju Jiraiya. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto secara keseluruhan dan kemudian dia berkata "Jadi dia adalah Naruto, putra tertua dari Minato, Jiraiya? Harus aku akui, Naruto benar-benar memiliki kemiripan dengan Minato. Orang-orang yang berada di **_Konohagakure _**saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak bisa merasakan kemiripan antara Naruto dan Minato yang mereka sanjung-sanjung itu."

"Kebencian mereka pada **_Kyuubi _**membutakan mata mereka, Arashi." Balas Jiraiya dan itu membuat Arashi mengangguk mengerti.

Arashi kemudian menatap Naruto dan berkata "Kau tahu siapa aku kan, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau adalah Arashi Namikaze. Kakak dari tou-chan dan juga pamanku."

Mendengar balasan Naruto, Arashi pun memeluk Naruto dan berkata "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Karena aku tidak ikut membawamu bersama dengan adikmu setelah kematian ibu dan ayahmu."

"Kau tidak usah meminta maaf, oji-chan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari ero-sennin." Balas Naruto yang membalas pelukan pamannya. Arashi juga memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Jiraiya karena panggilan dari Naruto, membuatnya sedikit jengkel "Oh ya, oji-chan. Bisa kau pertemukan aku dengan adikku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya setelah mendengar semuanya dari ero-sennin."

"Tentu saja, Naruto."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Jiraiya mengikuti Arashi ke sebuah rumah. Dan saat disana mereka melihat gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna kuning keemasan seperti warna rambut Arashi, Naruto dan **_Yondaime _****_Hokage _**yang terlihat sedang berlatih.

"Asia-chan hentikan dulu latihanmu saat ini. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Gadis bernama Asia itu pun menuruti permintaan Arashi dan menghampirinya. Kemudian tatapan Asia pun tertuju pada Naruto. Dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi hubungan saudara tidak bisa dipatahkan dan itu membuat Asia langsung menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pelukan dari Asia kemudian membalas pelukannya dan berkata "Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

"Aku memang belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Tapi perasaan tidak akan pernah bohong. Kau adalah kakakku. Kakak kembarku, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menangis karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa dipersatukan kembali setelah dipisahkan dengan keji oleh **_Konoha_** "Tadaima, imouto."

"Okaeri, onii-chan."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Welcome to my new fic, The Rise of Uzushiogakure. Kok fic baru lagi sih? Mohon maaf semuanya buat yang nunggu fic ane yang lain kaya Reading Maelstrom and the Moon dan The Rise of Human Faction. Ane ngebuat dua fic di atas tapi buntu dan ane memutuskan membuat fic ini yang sudah membusuk di buku catatan saya selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Kalo yang dulu pernah baca, fic ini adalah remake atau rewrite dari fic Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi tapi ada beberapa perbedaan.

1\. No incest

Sumpah ane udah agak eneg sama incest padahal dulu mah incest kakak atau adik ane masih suka dan bencinya sama incest sama ibu dan anak saja. Tapi sekarang mau ibu x anak kek, mau bapak x anak kek, mau kakak x adek ke pada eneg semua. Maaf kalau yang dulu suka fic ini karena Naruto x Asia-nya. Tapi kali ini ane tidak akan saya pasangkan sama Naruto tapi sama Sasuke.

2\. Naruto dan Asia

Naruto dan Asia disini gak seperti di versi lama yang sama-sama tinggal di **_Konoha_**. Tapi mereka terpisah... Asia di **_Uzushio _**dan Naruto di **_Konoha_**.

3\. Peran Obito

Di fic lama, Obito orang baik karena dia membangun **_Akatsuki _**bersama dengan **_Trio Ame_**(Konan, Yahiko sama Nagato) untuk men-counter pergerakan **_Khaos Brigade_**. Yang di fic itu merupakan organisasi jahat yang melakukan pekerjaan **_Akatsuki _**di canon? Lalu bagaimana dengan di fic ini, Obito masih baik cuma organisasi **_Akatsuki _**masih evil di fic ini. Lah kok bisa? Karena setelah kematian Rin, Obito berhasil melepaskan diri dari tempat Madara tapi **_Shiro Zetsu _**yang menempel di tubuh Obito selama dia masih dalam tahap penyembuhan juga berhasil lepas dari tubuh Obito dan juga dia membentuk diri sendiri dengan kemampuan Obito yang dia berhasil copy sebelum Obito melarikan diri. Dia kemudian memanggil dirinya dengan nama Tobi. Jadi yang mempengaruhi **_Trio Ame _**bukan Obito lagi tapi Tobi.

Masih ada perbedaan lain dari fic yang versi lama. Tapi kalian bisa mencari tahunya sendiri, adios.

The World Arcana


	2. Chapter 2: Team Morningstar

Name: The Rise of Uzushiogakure

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory x Kimiko Shirogane, Sasuke Uchiha x Asia Uzumaki, Issei Hyoudou x Irina Shidou, Sirzech Gremory x Grayfia Lucifuge, Obito Uchiha x Serafall Sitri, etc.

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Chapter 2: Team Morningstar

"Onii-chan, bangun..."

"5 menit lagi Asia-chan."

Asia yang melihat kakaknya masih saja memeluk gulingnya dengan erat seperti kekasihnya itu mulai menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal "Ayo onii-chan. Katanya kau dan Sasuke-san ingin bertemu dengan _**Uzukage**_-sama supaya dia bisa menjadikanmu sebagai penduduk tetap disini."

"Baik-baik, aku bangun. Asia-chan."

Setelah Naruto bangun dan berpakaian, dia pun pergi ke ruang makan dan disambut oleh sang adik yang bernama Asia, sang paman yang bernama Arashi, sang bibi yang bernama Ayumi dan sang sepupu yang bernama Tsukasa.

"Jadi tukang tidur ini sudah bangun."

Mendengar sindiran sepupunya itu, Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan mulai mengambil makanannya "Jadi Sasuke tinggal dimana sekarang oji-san?"

"Dia tinggal di rumah salah satu kenalan dari _**Uzukage**_-sama, jadi tenang saja."

"Baguslah. Aku agak khawatir pada dia. Memang sifat dia itu agak menyebalkan dan brengsek kadang tapi dia itu sahabatku dan aku sudah mengganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Asia terlihat cemburu karena dia merasa kalau Sasuke adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan rasa kasih sayang dari sang kakak 'Tidak mungkin. Aku ini adik kandungnya. Pasti onii-chan lebih menyayangiku daripada Sasuke-san."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Asia-chan? Kau terlihat melamun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa oji-chan. Cuma memikirkan sesuatu saja."

Asia, Naruto dan keluarga Namikaze melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, Naruto dan Asia langsung pergi ke rumah milik Jiraiya dan dia disambut oleh gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang diikat dan memakai dress berwarna putih.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu terpana karena dia merasa gadis itu lebih cantik daripada Sakura, Hinata atau Ino. Gadis yang dilihat Naruto itu wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan Naruto dan Asia pun mencoba memanggil sang kakak yang masih terperangkap dalam lamunannya sendiri "Onii-chan..."

"Maaf..." Balas Naruto yang telah sadar dari lamunannya "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menemui gadis yang sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya melebihi gadis-gadis seumuranku di _**Konoha**_."

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena perkataan Naruto dan Asia pun mencubit pinggang kakaknya dan berkata "Kakak, berhentilah menggoda Kimiko-chan. Kimiko-chan, apa ayahmu ada?"

"Oh, tou-chan ada. Dia sedang makan di dalam dengan kaa-san. Kalau begitu, aku panggilkan dia dulu ya Asia-chan." Balas gadis itu dan dia pun masuk ke rumahnya dan mencari sosok yang dicari sahabatnya itu.

"E-Ehhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak percaya kalau gadis cantik yang dia temui adalah putri dari Jiraiya "Dia itu putri dari ero-sennin?"

"Memangnya, ero-jiji tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku." Balas Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan dari Asia.

"Mungkin aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau kau menggoda putriku, gaki." Ucap Jiraiya yang keluar bersama dengan putrinya yang bernama Kimiko dan wanita cantik yang terlihat seperti versi dewasa dari Kimiko.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau punya putri secantik dia, ero-sennin." Balas Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan perkataan Naruto itu sekali lagi membuat pipi Kimiko memanas.

Wanita di sebelah Jiraiya itu hanya menahan tawa saat mendengar panggilan dari Naruto untuk suaminya "Jangan mentertawakanku Asuka-hime "

"Maaf-maaf anata. Tapi aku hanya lucu saja kau dipanggil seperti itu oleh dua anak mendiang muridmu itu." Balas Asuka Shirogane, istri dari Jiraiya. Asuka tidaklah salah. Naruto memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan ero-sennin, dan sang adik memanggilnya dengan sebutan ero-jiji.

"Bukan salahku kalau suamimu itu mesum, Asuka-baasan." Balas Asia dan Naruto pun menggangguk atas perkataan adiknya yang tepat sasaran itu.

'Dasar bocah kurang ajar.' Batin Jiraiya dengan kesal dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Naruto. Pasti _**Uzukage**_-sama tidak sabar untuk melihatmu dan bocah Uchiha itu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menjemput Sasuke dulu."

"Itu tidak perlu dobe. Aku sudah disini." Balas Sasuke yang datang dengan pakaian yang baru. Dia saat ini mengenakan baju berwarna abu-abu dengan ritsleting, berkerah tinggi, kemeja lengan pendek dan penghangat pergelangan tangan biru dan dibelakang badannya terdapat simbol klan Uchiha. Dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia kemudian menatap Jiraiya dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka disini ada anggota dari klan Uchiha meskipun dia telah dibuang oleh _**Konoha**_."

'Jadi itu penjelasanmu kepada dia, Obito? Aku harap kau juga bisa membuat bocah Uchiha itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang Itachi dan membuat dia tahu semua pengorbanan apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya itu untuknya."

"Eh, ada anggota dari klanmu disini Sasuke?"

"Memang ada. Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia diusir dari _**Konoha **_karena petinggi klan mengganggapnya lemah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar ero-sennin..."

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya yang dahinya sudah berkedut kesal karena panggilan Naruto.

Naruto pun menghampiri Kimiko yang tiba-tiba memegang erat tangan ibunya dan menjulurkan tangan-nya "Namamu Kimiko kan? Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Calon _**Uzukage **_yang akan melampaui semua _**Uzukage **_yang ada di _**Uzushiogakure**_."

"Impianmu itu sepertinya akan sulit, Naruto-san."

"Mah, aku tidak peduli. Apapun rintangannya akan aku lewati dan aku juga akan melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Banyak orang tersenyum karena perkataan Naruto itu, kemudian Kimiko membalas jabatan tangan Naruto dan berkata "Kalau begitu, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-san."

"Aku juga berfikiran hal yang sama denganmu Kimiko-chan"

Kimiko yang dipanggil dengan suffiks chan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Jiraiya terlihat kesal melihat muridnya itu menggoda putrinya lagi langsung mengangkat badannya dengan cara mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menaruhnya ke pundaknya "Ero-sennin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri "

"Dasar usuratonkachi..." Ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto dibawa paksa oleh Jiraiya dan mulai mengikuti Naruto tapi tatapan matanya tertuju pada Asia 'Hmm, adik dari si usuratonkachi itu cantik juga. Lebih cantik dari Sakura dan juga dia sangat manis. Argh! Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke Uchiha? Berhentilah memikirkan hal tentang adik usuratonkachi itu, meskipun itu memang benar.'

Kembali dengan Asuka dan Kimiko... Asuka yang melihat wajah putrinya masih bersemu merah langsung berkata "Ara, ara... Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ka-Kaa-chan!"

"Tidak usah seperti itu putriku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, apalagi dia sedikit tampan dan manis."

"Hentikan, kaa-chan. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Naruto-kun sampai sejauh itu."

"Jadi sekarang kau memanggilnya dengan suffiks kun bukan san lagi, sayang?

"Ugh..."

-_**Uzukage Tower**_-

"Jadi dia putra dari Minato-san?" Tanya seorang berambut merah dengan baju berwarna hitam dan juga jubah panjang berwarna merah.

Tapi Jiraiya tidak meresponnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto secara tidak manusiawi dan membuatnya marah pada Jiraiya "Ittai! Apa-apaan sih kau ini ero-sennin? Sakit tahu. Bisa tidak kau menurunkan aku secara manusiawi."

"Maaf atas adegan tidak perlu itu Sirzech." Balas Jiraiya pada Sirzech, sosok _**Uzukage **_di _**Uzushiogakure **_itu "Tapi kau benar. Dia adalah putra dari Minato. Kakak dari Asia."

"Yo..."

_**Bletaaakkk**_

"Ittai! Berhenti memukul kepalaku, ero-sennin. Nanti aku bisa jadi bodoh."

'Belum dipukul pun kau sudah bodoh gaki. / usuratonkachi.' Batin Jiraiya dan Sasuke yang menahan tawa.

"Sopan sedikit pada Sirzech, Naruto. Dia itu _**Uzukage **_disini."

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, _**Uzukage**_-sama."

Sirzech yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa kepadaku. Lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukai formalitas. Jadi kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama asliku."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terlihat membalas senyuman Sirzech dan dia pun berkata "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Sirzech-sama."

"Jadi—" Ucap Sirzech yang memulai pembicaraan "Kalian berdua ingin menjadi ninja _**Uzushiogakure**_, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san?"

"Ya, itu benar Sirzech-sama." Balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya desa kalian dulu adalah desa terkuat dari 5 desa besar di seluruh _**Elemental Nation **_jika dibandingkan desa yang baru dibangun kembali setelah kelahiran Naruto-san dan Asia-chan seperti _**Uzushiogakure **_ini?"

"_**Konohagakure **_tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan Sirzech-sama." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pemimpin mereka yaitu _**Hokage **_hanya untuk pertunjukkan saja tapi yang berkuasa adalah para _**Elder **_dan _**Councillor **_yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kami para _**Shinobi**_, tapi mereka merasa mereka paling berpengaruh di _**Konoha**_. Sekarang aku tanya padamu Sirzech-sama? Apa kau bisa tetap tinggal dan percaya pada desa seperti itu? Desa yang membuang sosok yang menjalankan misinya dengan baik dan pemimpinnya tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka?"

'Sasuke...'

"Kau ada benarnya Sasuke-san." Balas Sirzech dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _**Shinobi **_di desa kami?"

"Ya Sirzech-sama." Balas Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu..." Ucap Sirzech pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menggangguk "Apa rank kalian sebelum kalian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _**Konoha**_? Apa kalian sudah menjadi _**Chunnin**_? Aku dengar sebelum kalian memutuskan pergi dengan Jiraiya-dono, di tempat kalian diadakan ujian _**Chunnin**_. Meskipun ujian itu dihentikan di pertengahan karena invasi _**Sunagakure **_dan _**Otogakure**_."

"Kami berdua gagal menjadi _**Chunnin**_. Hanya salah satu sahabatku yang bernama Shikamaru yang diangkat menjadi _**Chunnin**_."

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

"Masuk..."

Masuklah sosok seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut perak panjang belakang yang menampilkan kepang panjang di setiap sisinya dengan busur biru kecil di ujungnya, sementara sisanya dibiarkan berakhir dalam kepang kembar dan berwarna mata perak. Dia saat ini terlihat memakai dress biru panjang sampai ke kaki. Di sebelahnya adalah sosok gadis muda cantik, berkulit putih dengan mata berwarna biru kehijauan dan memiliki rambutnya panjang nan indah berwarna merah tua yang mirip seperti Sirzech dan mencapai ke pahanya dengan sehelai rambut yang mencuat ke atas. Rambutnya juga memiliki poni longgar menutupi dahinya dan poni samping membingkai wajahnya.

'Kau pasti bercanda!'

Teriak batin Naruto saat melihat dua sosok itu terutama benda yang menggantung di dada mereka. Karena setahu dia yang mempunyai ukuran seperti Tsunade. Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Tidak, tidak. Ukuran gadis berambut merah itu melebihi baa-chan, aku yakin.'

Gadis berambut merah yang diperhatikan Naruto terlihat kesal saat tahu Naruto sangat fokus memperhatikan dadanya dan dia pun berkata "Hei, mesum. Wajahku di atas bukan di bawah."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertanya pada Sasuke "Dia tidak mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai dan dia pun membalas "Tapi sahabatku tersayang, dia benar-benar memanggilmu mesum tadi."

"A-APAA!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dipanggil mesum dan dia pun berkata "Apa-apaan kau ini, nona. Kenapa kau memanggilku mesum? Salahku apa?"

"Melihat dadaku seperti itu dan kau bilang kau tidak mesum? Kau itu sedang mengalami penyakit jiwa ya?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tidak terima dan mereka berdua akan berkelahi tapi Naruto ditahan oleh Jiraiya dan gadis itu ditahan oleh wanita yang masuk bersamanya meskipun mereka masih mencoba memberontak.

"Cukup, Rias! Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sirzech, suaranya penuh dengan otoritas "Aku sejujurnya menyukai perdebatan kalian berdua. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bertengkar disini dan menghancurkan kantorku, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, onii-sama... / Sirzech-sama..."

Saat mendengar gadis berambut merah bernama Rias itu memanggil Sirzech dengan panggilan onii-sama, mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan dia berkata pada Sirzech "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sirzech-sama! D-Dia adikmu!"

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Dia adalah adik perempuanku, namanya Rias Gremory dan yang menahannya untuk berkelahi denganmu adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, salah satu dari cabang klan Yuki yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _**Kirigakure **_dan juga istriku."

'Sial, aku tamat!'

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sirzech merasa terhibur saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto apalagi saat dia menyadari kalau dirinya telah memperhatikan buah dada milik istri _**Uzukage **_yaitu dirinya dan juga adiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu tentu saja. Lagipula kalau kau melihat dada istriku dan adikku, aku tidak terkejut sebenarnya. Apalagi kau diajarkan oleh guru semesum Jiraiya-dono."

"Hey! Aku sudah tidak semesum itu semenjak aku menikahi Asuka-chan dan kami berdua memiliki Kimiko-chan. Kau tahu itu kan Sirzech?" Teriak Jiraiya yang tidak terima akan perkataan Sirzech 'Pertama Naruto dan Asia, kemudian Sirzech. Apa ini hari sialku, _**Kami**_-sama.'

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah Jiraiya-dono." Balas Sirzech yang menaikkan alisnya terutama saat dia mengingat saat Jiraiya dibekukan sang istri saat dia mencoba mengintipnya di onsen. Meskipun itu terjadi sebelum dia menikah dengan Grayfia.

"Grrrrr..."

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggil aku dan Rias-chan, anata? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang melatih Rias-chan barusan."

Sirzech terlihat merinding saat ditatap dengan tatapan tajam oleh sang istri "Maaf memanggilmu secara mendadak seperti ini, tsuma. Tapi aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi instruktur bagi Rias. Kau sudah bisa fokus untuk merawat Millicas-kun dirumah."

"Tapi bagaimana denganku, onii-sama?"

"Rias... Aku ingin kau bergabung dalam tim yang aku buat."

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa saja anggotanya?"

"Kau, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san dan Asia-chan."

"A-APAA!"

"Aku harus satu tim dengan dia!" Teriak Rias dan Naruto yang menunjuk satu sama lain, setelah itu Rias pun berteriak "Jangan ikuti kata-kata, kumis kucing."

Tidak terima, Naruto pun membalas "Kau yang seharusnya jangan mengikuti kata-kataku, tomat."

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Rias dan Naruto terlihat akan bertarung di dalam ruangan Sirzech dan membuat Sirzech dan Jiraiya berniat untuk memisahkan mereka tapi mereka berdua kalah cepat. Ada seseorang yang muncul dari distorsi waktu dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke tanah.

"Sigh, belum juga resmi aku mengajar di tim ini tapi aku sudah melihat dua calon muridku akan bertarung seperti itu."

"Jadi kau sudah datang Obito." Ucap Sirzech pada sosok yang menghentikan perkelahian adiknya dan Naruto, dia pun duduk di bangkunya dan berkata "Jadi bagaimana keadaan istrimu?"

"Sera baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya Sirzech." Balas sosok pria bernama Obito ini. Sosok dengan rambut spiky hitam pendek dengan pakaian biru dengan jaket panjang berwarna hitam dan mempunyai mata _**Sharingan **_dan mata satunya lagi ditutup oleh eye patch "Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua bisa bertengkar begini?"

"Biasalah Obito. Pertengkaran anak muda."

Pria bernama Obito itu pun langsung melepaskan ikatannya pada Naruto dan Rias "Kalian itu akan menjadi tim. Tim yang akan aku bimbing. Tim itu diharuskan untuk bekerja sama. Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama kalau kalian bertengkar karena masalah sepele."

"Maaf..."

"Kalian kembalilah dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan memberikan tes pada kalian. Jangan lupa untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan tes dariku ini."

Melihat mereka semua kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Obito pun melihat Jiraiya dan Sirzech "Jadi dia anak dari sensei selain Asia-chan?"

"Iya, kau benar Obito." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Putra senseimu dan istrinya, Kushina."

"Jadi apa saja yang diajarkan Bakashi padanya? Kalau tidak salah dia itu _**Jounin **_pembimbing di tim lamanya saat dia masih di _**Konoha **_kan?"

Mendengar itu, mood Jiraiya terlihat drop dan dia pun berkata "Dia hanya mengajarkan _**Tree Climbing **_saja pada Naruto."

Obito yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut dan dia pun berkata dengan nasa"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Aku harap yang aku lihat juga salah Obito, tapi sayangnya aku salah." Balas Jiraiya dan kemudian dia menjelaskan "Dia selalu berfokus ke Uchiha itu dan mengabaikan dua muridnya meskipun muridnya yang lain, Sakura bisa pergi ke neraka karena dia tidak serius untuk menjadi _**Kunoichi **_dan mencemarkan nama para _**Kunoichi **_tangguh di _**Elemental Nation **_dengan sifat fangirlish-nya. Sebelum dia bertemu denganku, dia berhadapan dengan Orochimaru dan Orochimaru memberikan _**Gogyo Fuin **_pada Naruto tapi dia malah berfokus pada Uchiha yang mendapatkan _**Ten no Juin **_dari Orochimaru. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti caranya bagaimana dia bisa berhasil lolos di babak pertama _**Chunnin Exam **_bagian ketiga. Dan juga—"

"Dan juga apa tuan Jiraiya?

"Kakashi juga menolak untuk mengajarkan Naruto dan memerintahkan dia untuk diajarkan oleh Ebisu yang tidak tahu sama sekali perihal di perut Naruto terdapat _**Gogyo Fuin **_dari Orochimaru. Dan dia juga mengajarkan _**Chidori **_pada Uchiha."

'Itu kan teknik yang dipakai untuk membebaskan Rin dari penderitaan yang Rin alami karena _**Kirigakure **_membuatnya menjadi _**Jinchuuriki Sanbi**_. Kakashi... Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau berencana membunuh putra sensei kita berdua, Kakashi.?'

"Tapi beruntungnya aku bertemu dengan dia dan aku pun mengajarinya _**Kuchiyose **_dan _**Rasengan **_sekaligus membatalkan _**Fuinjutsu **_yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru."

"Aku tidak percaya sosok bernama Kakashi itu melakukan itu pada Naruto-san. Padahal dia itu anak satu-satunya dari sensei-nya." Ucap Sirzech yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi dari Jiraiya.

"Entah dia melakukan ini karena perintah para _**Elder **_atau karena dia menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Minato."

Mendengar itu, Obito terlihat murka dan dia pun berkata "Dia menyalahkan kematian sensei dan Kushina-san pada bayi baru lahir yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Apa dia bodoh! Kalau dia mau menyalahkan seseorang, harusnya dia menyalahkan _**Kyuubi **_dan peniruku yang bernama Tobi itu."

"Tenanglah Obito. Aku masih kurang yakin dia melakukan itu pada Naruto karena hal ini atau bukan."

Obito kemudian menatap Jiraiya dan berkata "Jadi menurutmu, selama kau melatihnya tuan Jiraiya. Apa saja hal yang harus aku perbaiki dari Naruto sebagai _**Jounin **_pembimbing?"

"Hmm, stance _**Taijutsu**_-nya masih berantakan. Dia masih belum bisa lepas dari _**Genjutsu **_dengan mudah, dan dia belum mengetahui tentang chakra elemennya berbeda seperti Sasuke yang sudah diketahui berelemen api dan listrik."

'Kakashi...' Batin Obito yang merasa kecewa pada caranya mendidik murid-muridnya "Jangan khawatir aku akan mengajari semua itu nanti dan juga aku akan membelikan kertas khusus untuk mengetes elemen apa yang dimiliki Naruto."

"Oh ya, Obito... Dan jangan lupa kau harus mengajarinya kelebihan jutsu _**Kage Bunshin **_yang sering dia gunakan." Balas Jiraiya yang langsung keluar dari ruangan Sirzech dan pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi Sirzech." Ucap Obito yang menggunakan kemampuan khusus dari _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_miliknya.

"Dia itu... Apa dia tidak melihat ada pintu di depannya. Tidak bisakah dia keluar menggunakan cara yang normal?" Ucap Grayfia yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keabsurdan sifat suami dari sahabatnya itu dan itu membuat Sirzecj tersenyum "Jadi anata... Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Keputusanmu menaruh Rias-chan dengan Uzumaki-san sebagai tim. Aku bisa lihat kalau Uzumaki-san dan Uchiha-san bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Dan kemampuan medis Asia-chan sangat berguna dalam tim. Tapi apa kau yakin dengan Rias-chan dan Uzumaki-san? Maksudku kau lihat pertengkaran mereka tadi. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi tim kalau mereka terus berseteru seperti itu ke depannya."

"Karena aku yakin dengan mereka. Aku yakin kalau adikku, Naruto-san, Sasuke-chan dan Asia-chan akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Bahkan melebihi tim _**Crusader Dragon**_."

Grayfia yang mendengar itu cukup sangsi pada kepercayaan suaminya pada mereka berempat apalagi saat suaminya menyatakan kalau tim yang terdiri dari empat orang itu akan melebihi kemampuan tim _**Crusader Dragon**_. Tim _**Elite Genin **_yang terdiri dari Rikuto Rushifa, Saji Genshirou dan juga Issei Hyoudou yang dipimpin oleh sosok shinobi misterius yang bernama Azazel.

"Jadi, kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk tim mereka anata?"

"Tentu saja. Tim dari Riaa-chan, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, dan Asia-chan akan dikenal disini sebagai tim _**Morningstar**_."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Kembali lagi dengan saya, FI The World Arcana yang akan menghibur anda di malam kamis anda. Buat yang menunggu fic ini, this is it. Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak kekurangannya. Maklum dikit lah, saya author noob. Di chap ini menceritakan tentang terbentuknya tim Naruto CS, tim _**Morningstar**_. Dan pertemuan Naruto dengan dua love interest dia meskipun yang satu lagi pertemuannya gak bisa dibilang bagus.

Buat yang bertanya tentang siapa sih Rikuto Rushifa itu? Itu adalah Vali Lucifer dari DxD. Dont be surprised. Ini fic xover Naruto x DxD lagian.

Next:

_**White Dragon Shinobi**_.

Review:

Aulshi:

Tsunade muncul di _**Uzushiogakure **_pas time skip

Hekalaa24:

_**Doujutsu**_? Nope gak bakal di acc. Lagian juga kalo dikasih _**Doujutsu **_juga gak bakal jauh-jauh dari _**Sharingan **_atau _**Rinnegan**_. Basi, terlalu overused.

Fazakhi Indra:

Kalo anda incest lover, fic ini bukanlah untuk ada. Mending get lost daripada entar mencak-mencak dan baperan di fic ane.

Koneko Dragneel:

Nope. Soalnya di _**Konoha**_, dia masih punya beberapa sosok-sosok berharga kaya Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame sama Teuchi, temen-temennya minus Sakura, sama Konohamaru Corps.

Ex999:

Sebelum lah. Kan udah dibilang latarnya pas _**Sasuke Retrieval Arc**_.

Kage Shinsundan:

Remake. Remake dari _**The Tales of Gutsy Shinobi**_.

Gun's884:

Cuma 2 kalo minta lebih mendingan enyah dari sini. Soalnya gak bakal ane acc.


End file.
